


A King Needs A Queen

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, like yes please my king, older!noctis is hot af, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: An older!Noctis x Fem!Reader that I posted on my writing tumblr that was well liked.My first time writing smut in many years so forgive me if it's awful.





	

You and the three boys had fended off the oncoming horde of daemons until for the first time in ten years, the sun showed itself, all the daemons vanishing with it with an agonized cry. 

You had just stared at the sunshine in awe, tears flowing down your cheeks, knowing what this meant. Still, neither of the four of you could stand long, wanting to see their King once more, even if meant mourning him for a second time. 

You were the first to run up the steps, the three men not far behind you, nearly skidding across the floor as you ran to the throne room as the elevator finally arrived at the floor, pausing and gasping at the slouched form occupying the throne. You could hear a sob echo from Prompto behind you, Gladio closing his eyes as Ignis bowed his head. You, however, pushed past the anguish of mourning for your beloved Prince, your King, as you quickly ran up the steps, kneeling in front of his prone form. Tears still streaming down your face, you reached out to grab his head to rest your forehead against his own, only to gasp in surprise. Your head snapped to the other three quickly.

“He’s still breathing! Barely, but it’s there!” you cried, Gladio quickly rushing up to double check.

“You lucky son of a bitch,” he muttered, picking up the King’s form in his arms. The three of you hurried out to make for camp, where you all could properly heal him before moving him back to Lestallum. 

—

Three weeks.

Three weeks is how long it had been since that day. Within that first week, he had awakened only to be tackled into a group hug by the other four, the King laughing despite the pain he was in. You proceeded to smack him across the face for being such an asshole with his whole dying speech when he was still here (not that he knew either - perhaps a gift from the Six? No one was going to question it honestly) before your lips were on his own, Gladio whistling as Prompto shouted in delight and snapped a pic of the shocked King, Ignis chuckling in the background, Noctis quickly responding back. 

(For being gone for ten years, he was a really good kisser. More confident too and less awkward.)

It wasn’t until he was able to move around without being in too much pain before you all agreed to make the trek back to Hammerhead and grab a car from there to head to Lestallum and let the news out that the Lucian King yet lived once more. 

The second week was hard for them all as Noctis had to be babysat by you four constantly as he still had he slip ups of falling on occasion due to the brutal assault of the past Kings (a story that only the five of you knew and would never dare speak of to another soul) while helping the people of Lestallum with repairs on Lucis, to try and remake it grand like it was before. 

By week three, Noctis could walk on his own with little supervision and week four he was perfectly fine on his own, though his body was in pain every now and then, though he never let it show. 

Currently it was just you and Noctis, resting in your room at the hotel in Lestallum while Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio were out helping with rebuilding efforts and wouldn’t be back until at least the next day. You stayed behind after Noct asked you to, you never noticing the looks and grins the men shared between each other before taking off. 

You were laying down in bed, arm thrown over your eyes as you lightly dozed as Noctis sat in the chair beside the window, legs crossed, gazing out the window. Well, he _was_ orginally before thoughts about you and that kiss weeks ago crossed his mind. It was about time he did something about that as you avoided touching him even further in fear of causing him more pain.

“(y/n),” he began, gaining your attention. You let out a small breath as you sat up, rubbing your eyes, unaware of how cute you were to the King. 

“Yes?” 

“Come here,” he beckoned, hands folded and resting on his crossed knee, blank look on his face. 

You were confused but did as he asked, wondering what was going on. You stood before him, growing uncomfortable and nervous as he eyed you up and down, watching as he uncrossed his legs and dropped his hands, only to squeak in surprise as he suddenly pulled you into his lap.

“Noct!”

“Hmm?” he hummed, burying his face into your neck, his scruff tickling your skin causing you to giggle. You didn’t really know what to do with your hands so you rested them on his shoulders, squeezing them as Noctis began to kiss and lick your neck. 

“W-What? Why?” you sputtered only to gasp in delight as he bit down hard enough to leave a bruise. You hands reached up so your fingers could grasp his hair, tugging lightly causing the man to groan. You did it again just to hear it again only to shout in surprise as he smacked your ass.

“You’ve waited for me all this time when it only feels like a few days for me,” he murmured into your ear. “Besides, do you really want me to stop?” he teased, his fingers trailing up beneath your shirt, pausing once his fingers were touching your skin. 

“Fuck no,” you breathed. 

He chuckled. “That’s what I thought.”

Noctis continued his assault on your neck with his mouth, biting, licking, sucking, and kissing every inch of it as his fingers glided up your shirt pausing beneath your chest, your breath hitching with every sensation as you buried your face in his hair. A thumb flicked the skin causing your breath to hitch as Noctis laughed.

“No bra? How _naughty_.”

“Oh stuff it.”

“I’m afraid you’ll be the one stuffed my dear,” he purred causing you to shiver in excitement. 

Noctis lifted his head, staring at you with a grin on his handsome face, hands trailing down your sides slowly, your muscles twitching in response. He tugged on the edge of your shirt. “Off,” he ordered, reclining back in the chair, watching you with a hawk like gaze.

“As my King wishes,” you teased despite the red staining your cheeks, feeling something _shift_ beneath your thighs. You were grinning this time as your shirt fell to the floor, leaning forward to wrap your arms around his neck, noses brushing against one another. “My King,” you purred at the same time as grinding your hips against his own causing Noctis to close his eyes and groan aloud, his hands grasping your hips, thumbs stroking your skin. 

“My Queen,” he whispered, brushing his lips against your own, once, twice as his fingers unbuttoned your jeans, fingers brushing past your underwear and headed toward your clit, making you moan, pressing against his hand as he began rubbing it slowly. Your quickening breaths mixed with his own calm breathing as he teased you, one hand stilling your hips from grinding as you begged him for more friction. You whined aloud when Noctis stopped, tugging on his hair, begging him to keep going but he refused your demands, only to moan when one finger entered your soaked sex, another finger soon joining it. 

He fingered you slowly, his mouth attacking your neck once more, enjoying and getting more turned on with each sound that escaped your mouth, ignoring your pleads for him to go _faster_. As you were nearing your climax, Noctis suddenly stopped, freeing his hand.

“You son of a-” you began only to halt as he held the two fingers before your mouth. 

“Suck,” he ordered.

Staring into his lust filled eyes with your own, you sucked his fingers clean of your wetness, watching as Noctis watched your mouth, flicking your tongue around his digits until his fingers were only soaked with your saliva. He then commanded you to stand and strip yourself of the rest of your clothing which you obliged happily, doing so slowly as you watched Noctis watch you, one of his hands going to unbuckle his pants. 

You quickly shove your underwear down and step out of them just so you can slap his hand getting a startled blink from the man. “Allow me Your Majesty,” you tease gaining a smirk and a nod from him. Noctis sits back and relaxes, his breathing beginning to speed up as you do so, pulling his length free from the confines of his boxers. 

Kneeling, you gaze up at Noctis as you kiss his tip, his blue eyes hooded, one hand lifting to graze your cheek before you sallow half of him, his hand going to your hair and settling there with a groan as his head rolls back. You wait a moment to adjust before you begin to bob your head up and down, licking and sucking him, Noctis watching you all the while, his fingers clenching and unclenching your hair as you pace yourself. As his breathing picks up and he begins to hunch over a little bit, you come off his dick with a pop, grinning as you pay him back for moments ago. If you weren’t getting off yet, than neither was he. 

He glared half-heartedly at you, not the least bit amused before asking you to stand before he pulled you into his lap once more. You hovered over him, your fingers threading through his hair again, gazing into his blue eyes that gazed back at you full of lust and love. You smiled at one another, foreheads resting against each other before taking a deep breath and easing your way onto him, both of you groaning, Noct’s hands settled on your hips.  

You sighed in bliss once he was fully in you, your breaths mingling together as you rose up slowly then down, starting a slow and relaxed rhythm with Noct’s help.  He leaned up and kissed you, one full of affection and adoration, slipping his tongue into your mouth. The more passionate the kiss became, the faster you rode him until you both had to break apart to breathe as you panted more the closer you got to climaxing. 

Noctis buried his face in your neck, his breath hot on your skin as you both moaned and groaned a loud, filthy noises of sex filling the silence of the room. It wasn’t long before you were moaning his name aloud as you reached your peak, Noctis slamming his hips against yours as he chased after you not long after, your name spilling past his lips. 

You rode out your orgasm, kissing each other lazily as you came off your high, breathing eventually evening out as minutes passed. You rested your head against his shoulder, lazily stroking his chest after unbuttoning his shirt so you could feel his skin, scars be damned, as the both of you just relaxed.

“Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time, let’s use a wider chair. Or a table. Or the bed. Something with more room.”

He laughed in amusement. “How about the throne?”

You snorted. “And give everyone a show? Talk about embarrassing.” Though, it did sound fun once you thought about it. Just the thrill of being caught doing such a thing in the throne room where _anyone_ could walk in. Good thing Ignis was blind so he’ll never have to bear witness to such a sight. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Good because we’re going to do it eventually.”

You laughed, Noctis smiling at the action as he took in your beauty. You truly were fit to be his Queen. “Up for round 2?” he asked, voice lowly as he shifted causing you to close your eyes as you made a sound of delight. 

“Of course, My King.”


End file.
